A Land Serene
by Labywholock
Summary: Toby is all the more older and is constantly irritated by how closely Sarah follows him and watches him. On day he takes her book, Labyrinth, and reads it. Later on when Sarah annoys Toby a bit too much he might accidentally wish her away to the goblin king... Oh how the tables have turned on poor Sarah. Can Toby save her, or will Sarah choose not to be saved?
1. A New book to read

_**I really hope you guys like this story, I feel like a have a very strong plot right now.. well we'll see. haha**_

* * *

I was standing in Sarah's room curiously glancing around at all the old things she'd left just sitting out while she was out with her friends. 'Would she even notice I took anything? She's so involved at school maybe she wont notice this,' I thought as I quickly grabbed a small red novel off the dresser next to her bed, 'Hrmm the Labyrinth, sounds odd...'

"Toby?"I heard Mom call out.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs clutching the small book.

"Toby, Tonight your father and I are going to a party," Mother started as she moved about her room gathering things to put in her purse, "Sarah should be back in an hour or so to watch you."

"But mother, I'm 14, I don't need Sarah to babysit me!" This is absolutely ridiculous, I shouldn't have to have Sarah watch over me anymore, she's a buzz kill anyways. Whenever I'm with her she refuses to let me do anything out of her sight, like she constantly worried someones going to come take me.

"Why can't I just stay alone by myself?" I protested towards her "It's Not FAIR!"

"Ah Just like your sister haha, and besides if I left you home alone god knows what I'd come back to, Likely you would've burn something down!" She chuckles to herself and continues getting ready.

"Now go to your room and read, you found a new book I see?" The woman knew my weaknesses, ever since I was little I loved stories, especially ones of romantic adventure, I know it sounded like such a lame thing for a boy to say but hey what can ya do? Agreeing with my mother I walked back up to my room across the hall from Sarah's, sat in my chair and began the story.

"Toby" My mom called up the stairs much later. "Toby were leaving, soon come down and wait for Sarah to come home."

I set down the little book just having finished it, it may have been small but the story was packed with adventure and a bit of romance which made it the perfect book, however the whole time I read it, I couldn't shake this slight feeling of deja-vu.

I walked down the stairs right as Sarah walked in.

"Dad just left with your mom, so what do you want to do?" Sarah asked in her usual attitude.

"Am I allowed to be by myself?" I inquired although I most likely already knew the answer.

"You don't what to spend time with me?" She exclaimed in mock horror.

"I guess we could watch a movie."

"Great which one?"

"Urmm..." 'I really dont want to watch any of them' I though but decided on letting her chose. And so i sat most of the night watching some movie called Howl's Moving Castle. It wasn't that bad.

As the movie finally ended I stood to leave, and Sarah who'ed been leaning against me, jumped awake yelling something like 'You Have No Power over me!' which again seemed fairly familiar, Oh I know it was in that book of Sarah's.

"Chill out Sarah, It's Only me" I said trying to calm her.

"Oh I'm sorry Toby...It was just a bad dream thats all"

"Dont worry so much, I think I'm going to head to my room."

"Oh I'll come with you!" she said. 'I dont need you too!' I thought slightly annoyed.

As we walked up the stairs I realized it was starting to storm.

"I'll be fine, you don't have to follow me everywhere!" I said getting slightly exasperated.

"but what if something awful happens?!" she was worried about something coming to get me? really?

"Oh grow up will you, there isn't anything to come get me!"

"How would you know!" she half whispered and stalked to her room. Good I just want to go to sleep and not have to deal with her! I got ready for bed and was laying down when I for some reason felt compelled to add something to the argument...

"I wish the goblin king would take you away Sarah, Wouldn't that be a sight to see, you and him stuck in a room for 13 hours! aha" I whispered out loud to the empty room, and I swore all the noise in the world went silent...


	2. Its Only Forever Sarah

OK Sooo Second chapter... I hope its good and that you don't get confused when the point of view changes from toby to Sarah! please leave feedback! also I completely understand if it bothers you when people use song lyrics as chapter titles but this one felt necessary... sorry.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO JIM HENSON!**

* * *

The unusual quietness of the house was unsettling to me. I sat up out of bed, usually by this time of night Sarah played soft music so she could sleep, but tonight as I leaned my head against her door I heard complete and utter silence. Growing Obviously concerned, I twisted the handle on her door and came face to face with someone who was obviously not Sarah.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned the guy.

"I'm hear because you called me." He said slyly moving about the room, which other than us was empty..

"Where is Sarah?" I questioned.

"I did only what was asked of me." He looked at me, he was wearing some kind of long black cloak , a white frilly shirt, and pants that were obviously way too tight. In his hand he twirled a small globe made completely of crystal. Slowly realization settled upon me.

"Your him. Y-your real?" I could barely speak above a whisper.

"Very, My dear Toby." He smirked at me.

"Have you taken Sarah?" I questioned my voice coming back vicious.

"I did."

"Well I want her back! Bring her back right NOW!" I was yelling now. He was becoming agitated, I could see it.

"Toby I cannot simply give her back to you."

"OH this just ISN'T FAIR!" Why couldn't he just give her back I obviously didn't mean it!

"Already so similar to dear Sarah" He breathed a deep chuckle.

"How Do i get her back then?" I said closing my eyes and rubbing circles on my temples to calm me down, Sarah had taught me that...

"You could try my Labyrinth" he said and I felt the wind start up and a new smell hung in the air. I opened my eyes and there before us was the vast Labyrinth, just as I had imagined it, it was slightly uneasy to me that it was pin-point exact to the image in my head.

"Turn back Toby, Sarah will be happy in my Castle..." He was yelling over the wind, His deep chuckle echoing without reason. 'Would Sarah really be happy here?' 'Is it worth it to save her?' All these questions and more resounded in my head.

"I except you challenge Goblin King!" I heard myself yell. I will save Sarah. I know I can do it!

"You have 13 hours in which to solve my Labyrinth and reach the castle just beyond the Goblin city Toby, If you make it you can take your sister home. If not she becomes mine and you will be sent home alone."

I turned to tell him something but was surprised to see it was only me standing alone now.

"Don't Worry Sarah I'm coming for you." I said as I walked towards the opening of the Labyrinth.

* * *

The last thing I remember was trying to make my old tape player work and the I woke up in this god forsaken castle with this god forsaken dress!

"Damn It Jareth!" I yelled in to the empty room, or so I thought.

"language Sarah," Jareth warned

"welcome back to the Labyrinth my lovely Princess." He said cooing the last word and gesturing to my frilly, outlandish dress.

"Well why am I here?" I questioned " I wasn't even thinking about you yet!" I slapped my hands to my face as I blushed profusely.

"Yet? Do you think of me often?" for a moment I could have sworn I saw something on his face, maybe joy, but he hid it all to fast making me doubt I'd seen anything.

"I meant the Labyrinth, yes I think of the Labyrinth." I tried covering my tracks, "So why am I here Jareth? Is this another dream?" He laughed slightly at my questions.

"Am I in your dreams as well?" Still laughing quietly he continued

"It seems that your brother has wished you away to me and now he wants you back" He twisted his arms together in an intricate move and produced a crystal.

"Would you care to look?" He asked, and I looked warily at him. 'Should I trust him?' I questioned my self.

"It wont hurt you." He reassured me. " I would never hurt you." Sadness had crept into his eyes. I stood up off the floor I had been sitting on and peered into the clear orb. I laughed at the bemusing sight, Toby was chasing a Fairy along the edge of the Labyrinth. He closed his hand around it and a moment later a small 'OUCH!' came from the crystal. I laughed at this, for I had made this same mistake during my trip through the Labyrinth. Then Realization struck me, this meant Toby was hear and he was very close to the actual Labyrinth, filled with...

"dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.."

"What was that?" Oh I said it out loud didn't I.

"Nothing!"

"Ironic isn't it." Jareth said.

"How so?"

"Well when you were just around his age you ventured thought this very Labyrinth to save him and now he is doing the same only this time he must save you."

"it is isn't it.."

"You know usually I don't take grown children such as you, but I couldn't resist, I wanted you back in my kingdom and now I have you." He looked down at me with a smirk unlike any I've ever seen.

"What happens to me If Toby doesn't make it here in time?"

"Then, my dear Sarah you must stay here with me forever..."

'Forever' I thought. 'Thats so very long.' I felt a tickle on my cheek, as I wiped it I noticed I was crying, Flustered, I turned quickly away from him and went to a second throne recently built in the throne room.

"Its only forever Sarah...not long at all" I heard him sing slightly before walking away to his throne. I remembered that song. I used to dream about for days after I had become Champion of the Labyrinth. I've always wondered if it really could be like that between us...


	3. Familiar?

**I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

* * *

"Ouch!" I yelled as I swatted the Fairy away. Aren't Fairies supposed to be nice.

"Bite you didn't he?" I heard some one say. I turned to find a small goblin-ish creature looking up at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Name's Hoggle can I help you?"

"Well Hoggle will you tell me where I get into the labyrinth at?"

"Well I..."

He was cut off by Jareth, who appeared suddenly through a thick fog.

"Ah ah aaa, Higgle You mustn't help Toby. He has to find it on his own. And this time I mean it. You can not help him." Jareth said with a smirk.

"Oh _come on_! This is the furthest thing from fair!" Why can't Hoggle help me? At this rate I'll never save Sarah!

"Hogwart if you help Toby in anyway I'll drop you straight into the bog of eternal stench!" Jareth threatened before suddenly vanishing as quickly as he had appeared.

"Fine if you cant help me I'll find Sarah myself, she would do the same for me, wouldn't she!"

"She already has toby.."

"What was that Hoggle?"

"Oh nothing I just said good luck."

'What a strange creature. I better hope I have luck on my side for this trip. Im going to need some and lots of it to find Sarah.' I thought as I continued on my way down the side of the Labyrinth.

* * *

After finally getting the tears to stop, I realized just how itchy this dress had come to be.

I looked around the throne room to find Jareth but he wasn't there. I got up and walked over to what looked to be a door and pulled on it as hard as I could. No such luck its was locked.

"Jareth? where are you?" I called out to the room. No sooner had I finished did Jareth appear to me.

"What is it? Are you ok? You called?" He looked worried but upon seeing I was fine he relaxed into his stony expression.

"Will you put me back into pajamas? Please? This dress is ridiculous!" I begged.

"But why, you look Royal enough to be a...Queen?" This wasn't a statement but a question.

"I will not be your Queen!" This was going to be an exasperating 13 Hours.

"Such a pity, if you were my queen all the other royals would envy my bride." He laughed.

"Jareeetttthhh...get me out of this dress." I whined only noticing how seductive I sounded after the fact. His whole body visibly shook at my word. Hrmm..I'll have to make note of that. After a few moments He said to me

"Oh but Saraaahhhh..." He dragged out my name, just as I had his, and much to my dismay it made my whole body involuntarily shake with goosebumps, noticing this he smirked. Oh he's good, this one.

"Only If you insist my princess.."

He Snapped his fingers and my long puffy dress shrunk into a very short white nightdress with spaghetti straps and a low cut v neck. Somehow it still held the regal appear of the Royal Dress it was before.

"Oh this just isn't fair..." I mumbled quietly.

* * *

She wasn't happy with my choice of outfits thats for sure, but I can't say I minded it.

Then I remembered something I'd heard Toby say on his way into the Labyrinth, which by some miracle he'd found the entrance to.

"Sarah, Does Toby know he was wished away to me before?" I asked her.

"Well..." She Hesitated. She hadn't told him. Why would she not tell him?

"I didn't tell him because I didn't want this exact thing to happen but I guess you can't prevent everything."

"So does that mean he doesn't even know how to defeat me?" This couldn't get better I thought overjoyed, Sarah will have to stay with me!

"Not necessarily, I mean he must've read my book in order to even know how to call upon you." This was true. I guess that means if I'm going to keep Toby from rescuing Sarah, I'm going to have to make my Labyrinth as hard as possible. I already told that Higgle to not help Toby, I hope he listens to me...

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay guys, So Im having a bit of writers block. Sorry! Please give me feed back! I need some ideas on where Toby will travel in the Labyrinth. I love feed back so don't be afraid to tell me something isn't very good! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! This is also my very first fanfiction so please tell me when I take a wrong turn!


	4. Sarah's Forest

I looked around at the part of the labyrinth I had recently found myself in. It looked Fairy Tale like, everything was tinted in soft pink and white. I reached down towards a flower that had caught my eye, its petals were pearly white.

I reached down and placed my hand around it and with a simple tug its pulled away from the ground. Suddenly it transformed, it's soft gentle stem became hard metal as it sprouted sharp spikes all around its self, the petals turning from soft white to blood red. I shouted in pain and dropped the flower. I looked down at my already throbbing hand which was covered in bleeding cuts all across my palm. I needed to cover it because leaving the cuts open would lead to infection and I defiantly did not need that in the labyrinth.

I tore my shirt end off and wrapped it around my hand. As I tended to my wounds I decided it would be best not to touch anything else in this part of the labyrinth. I really hope I dont run into anymore of these little 'Surprises'. I continued thinking this way as I walked out and away from the enchanting evil forest.

* * *

As I looked into the crystal globe I saw Toby reach out and pluck one of the flowers in Sarah's Forest. I cringed as I thought back to when I'd first found the forest and the flowers.

Its had been about 5 months after Sarah had beaten my labyrinth and left. I was looking over an enchanted map of my Labyrinth when I noticed a new forests had sprouted with the strange caption "SF". I went to the forest to see what is was named for but upon my arrival I was overwhelmed by the beauty and Innocence the forest displayed. The small white flowers that grew all over were especially beautiful, so beautiful that I became over come with greed. I snatched the flower up, I wanted it all to myself, but it changed into the evil flower just as Toby's had and i dropped it quickly. After that first day I continued to visit each day determined to discover its secrets when finally I decided to try once more to touch the flower. When I reached for it this time I was gentle and did not pull it out of the ground. It reacted surprisingly well to this, it seemingly leaned into my hand as if it wanted to be petted. Thats when I realized that "SF" meant Sarah's Forest and it broke my heart all the more. Just like the flower, Sarah, when handled roughly became just as cruel but when she was handled gently she acted the same back.

When Sarah fist came to my Labyrinth, I was cruel and tried to push her into loving me but this time I would be careful and go slower and maybe, just maybe I would win her over. However with Toby that might not be possible, He was nearly Halfway to the castle and it had only been 4 hours. I just might have to send someone to lead him in the wrong direction. Hrrmm...

"HOGHEAD! Report to my throne room!"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:** I am so so so so sorry this chapter is like the worst I have ever written! I apologize deeply for the disappointment. I hope I can make these chapters better.


	5. Is It Help?

Well, well, well long time no see my lovelies. I have a basic plot id like to continue but I want your Ideas! I hope that you guys are glad to see me writing again I know I really happy to be back! Enjoy!

* * *

Wondering around this Labyrinth was getting boring where am I anyways? I looked to my left and saw a door but the handle had crumbled away and it was held shut with vines. on my right was the forest I had just left . I ahead of me was a maze made of stone and behind me was just a wall of bushes. I wonder if I could pry the door open? Just as I began to peel vines away from the door I heard the bushes shake and turned around to be faced by none other than Hoggle.

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

"I'm here to help you toby."

"your not supposed to help me?"

"But I will, I aint gunna listen to no Jareth!" he grumbled.

"Jareth..?" I hadn't know his name.

"Yea right well come on your going the wrong way." he said as he tugged on my shirt pulling me along towards the maze of stone.

After walking around for what seemed to be ages I wondered if we were even going the right way. "Hoggle are we lost?"

"Me? Lost? No way lived here my whole life. I know exactly where I'm going." He said with a sly smile.


	6. Backwards Or Forwards?

Guess who gets a super intense, super long chapter!? You guys do! It's a treat since I've been gone so long! I hope you like it and please tell me if I've gone and confused you all in some way.

* * *

What was Hoggle doing? He was leading Toby away from the castle! He's never done something like that, since when did he actually follow Jareth's rules? I felt like calling out to him, maybe he could hear me and would figure out what Hoggle was doing. Although somehow I knew it was pointless and I turned away from the mirror currently showing me Toby's position and how close or far he had come. I needed to find out a way to help Toby so he could rescue me but I'm stuck in this stupid room. I yelled in frustration, stamping my foot against the grimy stone floors of the throne room.

"This really isnt fair!" I huffed in protest. I felt a warm breeze on the back of my neck and a body close behind.

"Still so unfair, precious. Come, come you should have learned your lessons of fairness." He hushed the words into my ear wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Get off!" I snapped as I spun myself out of his hands, a little to quickly and found myself tripping on another ridiculously long dress I had awoken in. Jareth reached forward and caught me in a honeymoon cradle just before I hit the ground.

"Still want me to let go." He quipped with a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Yes." I shook out of my lips, trembling from the near fall. He looked at me with a dissatisfied scowl before promptly dropping me on the ground.

"Ouch.. you didn't have to drop me so hard." I mumbled as I stood gently rubbing my soar rear end.

"And if I'm being frank yes, this is unfair. I'm way to old for this silly non-sense game." I declared.

"Well your still playing aren't you." He chuckled.

"Playing? Playing! I am _not_ playing. I am being forced to play the princess in a fairy-tale written by the devil!" I fumed.

"But Sarah don't you like playing my games?" His voice was serious but his face looked like a child who was winning.

"Yeah when I was 15. Im older now, get over it." I replied impudently.

"Oh believe you 'n me I will never get over it." He had started circling me, giving my whole being a once-over. then he gave a nod of his head like and approval of some sort before stoping in front of me. "You changed quite a bit from your last visit. In appearances that is. Your still just as impatient a child as ever and rude too might I add."

" I am not a child. I am a woman." I puffed getting uncomfortable under his microscopic gaze. "and I only act like that to you. Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to sit over there and wait for Toby." I said and walked past jareth and plunked myself into the second throne that had been built in the throne room. I didn't know who it was for but it looked to be a woman's size maybe built for a queen. I laughed internally. Who would want to be queen of goblins?

* * *

"I guess she likes her throne then." I had half whispered to a goblin standing next to me as I gazed at Sarah. I had built the thrones across the room from each other. It had been over at least an hour ago that she had marched there promising to completely ignore me and solely focus on watching Toby. Ten minutes in and she was already fidgeting. Twenty and she was practically buzzing with the need to do something. It was thirty minutes in when she finally spoke to me again.

"Do you have like soap and water and maybe a mop here?" she had asked.

"Why would you want that?"

"It's just really gross in hear and I feel the need to do something so I may as well clean."

"Yea I do, here." I told her and waved my fingers. A bucket of soapy water and a mop appeared leaning next to her throne. She mumbled something before gesturing to her gown. Which wasn't a silly as she though, In fact I thought she looked down right gorgeous in it. I flicked my wrist and her gown changed into an nice, _short_, maid dress. She blushed bright red and tried without succeeding to pull the skirt down.

"Really Jareth." Was all she complained before turning around and diligently cleaning my throne room. I would have given anything to take her right there, all blushing and angry. It would have been absolute ecstasy to see her screaming my name on the newly clean floors but I wanted ours to be more than a good shag on the floor, so I push ed the thoughts out of my head and subsequently excused myself to very, _very_, long shower.

* * *

"Hoggle this is the wrong way. We've passed that bush nearly 3 time already!" I yelled finally feed up with his tricks.

"How would you know ." He sneered.

"Because I just do. Now if you'll excuse me Im going this way." I said objectively and began heading toward a man with a bird on his head.

"Oh find then have it your way." Hoggle waved his hand before disappearing into the maze again.

I walked over to the clearing in the maze, the man was strange and I hadn't trusted anyone I had met so far, so I decided to avoid him and walked out of the court yard into the maze in the direction I saw the castle looming above.

I was making good progress no thanks to the Hoggle, and the castle looked a lot closer now than it had. I rounded the last corner when I stopped short because there was a very smudged red arrow pointing in the direction I had just came. I looked around the ally and found a nearly empty red lipstick case thrown to the ground, I hope this doesn't mean someone was hear before and it hadn't ended well for them. I had the urge to pick it up, so I did and continued on out of the maze while shoving it in my back pocket.

I walked out of the maze and straight into the goblin city. There were little market stalls with strange fruits and meats. I was practically the tallest one there. My stomach growled at the looks of all the foods and their smells but I trudged on not knowing what fruits could be helpful or harmful. I found myself staring at the massive walls surrounding the kingdom sooner than I thought. I couldn't just walk in like I had done the goblin city, I needed to find another entrance. I looped around the castle once and found a small door some goblins were using as a servants entrance of sorts. I couldn't sneak in now it was near dusk, I would have to wait until the darkness could grant me safe entry. I walked into a bit of brush near the castle wall and made my camp out to wait for night fall. I still had 5 hours left I might as well get some sleep in. I was still plotting Sarah's rescue when my thought drifted off into nothingness.

* * *

"Stupid Jareth and his costume ideas." I said while walking along the hallways with my little escort a friendly goblin who had helped me when I started cleaning, his name was Trillé if I remember correctly. After we had both finished up the throne room I had asked Trillé if he knew where I could find some more suitable clothing would be and that brings us back to here.

"Thank you so much for helping me in there I dont think I ever would have finished but once I started I couldn't help but keep going." I thanked Trillé and he simply nodded agreement before stopped in front of an elegantly craved wooden door/.

"This one?" I questioned only to receive another nod. He wasn't much into talking I liked it. I opened the door which was surprisingly light for what it looked. Inside was a large cylindrical room with a pearly white dome a top it. A king sized canopy bed stood in the near center of the room with a crescent shaped wardrobe pushed against the curved wall. The room was quite something, elegant and white. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to find dresses of every design and color shoved inside, all of them in my size. The dresses were gorgeous each and everyone. Jareth must've had plans to keep a woman here. There was a shelf at the top of the wardrobe that I couldn't quite see onto, so I grabbed a chair from a near-by desk and stood on it. On the shelf was a beautiful Tiara shaped with carved diamonds and bent silver. The Tiara's center was a small crystal ball and when I looked close enough into it I saw something that almost made me fall off the chair. I gripped onto the wardrobe as I steadily regained balance, I placed the Tiara back on the shelf and hopped off the chair. When I turned around to move the chair back to its original place a shrill voice spoke.

"So which way?" The voice came from and old woman like thing. It is hard to describe, it was human but yet it wasn't. She asked again, her tone becoming stern.

"Which Way?"

"I-...I don't know what you mean?" I looked at her, I didn't know what I was supposed to be choosing between.

"Do you want to go backwards or forwards?"

"Backwards or forwards what? In Direction?" I was puzzled.

"Old Or New? Backwards Or Forwards?" She kept asking her tone growing in anticipation.

"Who are you? Where Did you come from?"

"Backwards or forwards?"

"Is there any other direction?"

"There is only backwards or forwards Sarah and you must choose soon." The old woman said before she started fading away.

"Wait! can't you at least tell me what that means?" I shouted after her.

"Old or New Sarah? Backwards or Forwards?" Was all I could hear. The woman was gone but her words bounced off the walls, they kept repeating over and over. What did that mean? Why would I choose? What would I choose? I kept thinking it over and over. The short skirt of my maid outfit snapped me out of my trance. I was very cold and I needed to find warmer clothes. I stood up and pulled out the simplest dress I could find. It was white velvet with long sleeves that fell over my hands and were cut at an angle. The skirt of the dress had a small train with a slit going from mid-calf down. I needed more space to think. I walked out of the room and found Trillé at the door.

"Is there some where quiet, kinda big and spacious? maybe a Library?" I asked, Trillé nodded.

"Good. Will you bring me there?"

* * *

So what do you think? Its one of the first chapters thats been really long! Again thank you so much for the ideas and for your support, you guys are truly lovely people! I especially want to thank spellshadow98 your reviews have been absolutely amazing! Can anyone guess what she saw in the Tiara? What/Who will she have to choose between?


	7. Save Us

I woke up to someone calling my name. I stirred around in the leaves I had been laying in and turned to see.. a woman? Really I'm not sure what she was.

"Toby.." Her voice cracked as she called.

"Yes? can I help you?"

"backwards or forwards?" She questioned.

"I'm Sorry?" I didn't understand. What did she mean?

"You must choose." Her voice became urgent.

"Do I have to choose now?"

"No Toby but you must choose soon." She was already fading away.

"What does it all mean?"

"Backwards or Forwards, Old or New.." she was gone but her voice was everywhere and nowhere all at once and then it just...stopped. What in the hell was that supposed to mean? This did not make my trip easier.

I figured since that woman thing had woken me up I might as well try to sneak in the castle, dusk had already settled and it was growing darker by the minute. I had stolen a cloak off one of the goblin carts earlier that day. I pulled the cloak on and covered my head.

I weaved carefully between abandon carts and livestock as I made my way swiftly to the door. When I got there I pulled the door open as slowly as I could to avoid any squeaking of the hinges. I hurried into the castle closing the door behind me, the door had opened into a very large kitchen and pantry room. I scanned the room, everybody had left for the night and there were no candles lit in sight. I kneeled down and decided it would be best to crawl because I was less likely to be seen from behind the many counters and shelves set up. Once I had made my way across the kitchen and to the door way and jumped up and quickly ran around the corner. I ran smack into someone, we bounce off each other with a loud smack and fell on the ground. I shook my head and prepared myself to battle Jareth, when I noticed a small whimpering sound coming from the other fellow.

"Gosh I'm really off-ly sorry about that are you ok fella?" I said standing up and offering him a hand. He didn't look up so I knelt down on my knees in front of him

"Hey are you ok?" I asked again as I lifter their hood off. She had blood dripping from her nose. wait. She? She.

"Oh god. Im so sorry miss. Here let me get you something." I got up and ran back into the kitchen. I grabbed a cloth from a near-by cabinet that was left open and pored cold water on it from an inside spring. huh don't see springs inside buildings very often. Disregarding the unusual water source I ran back to the girl.

"Here hold still." I told her as I held her face in my hands and wiped the blood off her face gently. She was very pretty. Her eyes were big and they were mis-matched. Her blond hair was pinned halfway up with long curls loose down her back.

"Th-Thank you." she whispered when I had finished helping clean her face and stand up.

"Im sorry I ran into you like that I should have been more careful." I felt guilty about hitting the poor girl in the nose even if it was accident.

"Don't worry I was running too." she giggled. It was a very pretty sound like water gurgling over rocks.

"What were you doing here in the dark?" I asked her.

"I should say the same for you!" She laughed again. She made me want to laugh, I felt bubbly. "Lets start with names shall we?"

"Right Well, I'm Toby. You?"

"Im Una, nice to meet you Toby."

"Nice to meet you, so will you tell me what your doing here?"

"Well, Im here because my Uncle Jareth, Is the only one left to take care of me." Her face turned sad before turning back to a face of happy. "And you?"

"Actually I'm here to rescue my sister..."

"Oh your one of them." She scrunched her nose. "You wished away your sister and then, once you realized how much you love her, you change your mind. I wish I could have my family back by simply solving a silly maze."

"I didn't wish her away technically. I just wanted to see her to spend 13 hours with a Goblin King." ok now that I think about it that was pretty harsh.

"Right... well whats your sisters name?"

"Sarah Williams."

"Sarah? The Sarah. Oh my goddness! Thats all Uncle talks about these days! Ever since she beat the Labyrinth when I was a baby."

"Sarah beat the Labyrinth?" How could she not tell me this!?

"Yea, Don't you remember, you were the one she wished away after all."

"Actually, no I don't. She never told me." I said spitefully, Una didn't deserve my attitude but I could help the amount of venom that laced my voice. I cannot believe Sarah wished me away and then didn't tell me.

"OK so do you know where I can find my sister?"

"Yea but I cant take you there."

"Well why not."

"Because if I help you, then you wont become champion."

"What? Thats a stupid rule who made that up?!"

"Me." I looked at Una and she looked at me. Neither of us had said that. We both turned our head in the direction of the voice at the same time. It was Jareth...

* * *

I have been in this library for ages and still have not found anything to help me. Theres nothing I can even find remotely close to this.

"Trillé have you found anything?"

"No princess. Trillé not find." Trillé had given me a nickname, where he got the idea I have no idea. I was seriously stressing out. I hadn't be able to watch Toby for a long time because I couldn't find Jareth, and I didn't know what to do about the backwards/forwards choice. Then there was what I saw in the crystal globe, whether it was my future or my dreams I'm not sure...

"I need you to listen" it was the voice of the old woman. I looked all around me but I couldn't see her.

"The Labyrinth grows weak... Save us." She said. Still I looked around the room but could find no one.

"Save us Sarah Williams Champion of the Labyrinth..." it said one last time before dissolving.

* * *

BAM! WHAT NOW? It is a mystery? Thank you for your support guys wow I am just reeling these things out today. Oh Una is Welsh for White River.


End file.
